


Talk to Me

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And how Prom is uncomfortable about using Noct's magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Best Friends, Comfort, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hint of Domestic, Hinted Friends to Lovers, Impostor Syndrome, JUST HINTS OK, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Summoning From The Armiger, Takes place during Prompto's crownsguard training, Talking, This is more about Prompto's self doubt, Training, Unresolved Emotional Tension, compassion - Freeform, hinted romance - Freeform, pre-game, reassurance, supportive Noctis, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: “D..Damn it. I still can’t do it..It feels.. wrong..”“What does ‘wrong’ mean to you?”Prompto has trouble believing he has the right to use the armiger as Noctis' other retainers already do.Who is he, compared to those who trained their entire lives to be by the prince's side?





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my attempt of putting together some Prompto headcanons I had about him and his self worth, having always known he's been different then his friends and especially Noct. 
> 
> The title is based on the song ["Talk to Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3GReUEA2DI) by Cavetown. Definitely take a listen if you want the whole feel of this fic and my take on Prompto and Noctis' relationship.

   The crownsguard city office typically sat empty towards the end of the day, making it a useful and private place for a certain ‘special case’ to be tutored on his self-defense. It had been expected the Prince would ask his closest friend from outside the citadel to join him on his trip to Altissia. The boy appeared to be capable enough with a healthy lifestyle and chipper attitude. What was unexpected was the hesitance the civilian boy exhibited when doing two things. Sparring and summoning his weapon.

 

   “-Woah! W- Shit!”

 

   The loud clatter of metal meeting the pristine marble floor echoed around the large, open room and the resounding thud of knees slamming down added insult to injury. The only sounds that followed the sudden disturbance were harsh panting and the sound of a fist hitting against the cool marble.

   “D..Damn it..” Prompto groaned from his hunched over position as he caught his breathe. He ached all over, his knees pulsing with pain from his collapse. He looks up slowly, moving his hand up shakily to brush sweat out his his eyes. He swallowed hard, accepting the admonishment he would surely receive

 

   “Agh, Sorry… again, Marshal.” The blonde sighed quietly as he presses himself up to stand straight. He squeezed his empty hand and looked around quickly, seeing his pistol scattered on the floor a few paces away. Balling his hands into fists, he looked down to avoid the calculating gaze of the marshal as well as the worried gaze his dear friend, the crown prince himself, was giving him from a bench across the room.  
  
   “We’ll try again when you can properly focus,” Cor shook his head as he sheathed his blade at his side and looked at the trainee up and down.

   “You shouldn’t fret so much so early on. It ruins your concentration. You still have a few more weeks until you set off with his highness. Until then, continue practicing. You’ve come a long way from a normal civilian.” The marshal advised and glanced over his shoulder toward Noctis who sat on the far end of the room, scrolling through his phone.

   “Your highness. I leave it to you.” Cor called over, sending a wave his way before going towards the door. As he passed Prompto, he placed a hand on his shoulder firmly.

   “Stand your ground. Don’t let emotions cloud your vision.” He said simply before he continued past him and out the door.

 

   With a sigh as the door clattered shut behind Cor, Prompto moved across the room and scooped up his handgun. He examined it carefully, tracing his finger into the intricate designs in the silver barrel and the curved designs along the handle. He spun it easily, testing the weight back out in his grip. Something about firearms and the like had always come easy to him.

   He recalled an archery course at school during senior year that he had utterly aced with a few hours of practice. It was as if he was built for it his whole life.

 

   “Hey. Ready to go? Or do you want to practice a little longer?” Came a voice behind Prompto, startling him out of his daydreaming and making him flinch hard. He scratched his cheek bashfully as he turned to Noctis.

 

   “... I should probably try that uh.. That thing.” The blonde gestured vaguely with his free hand as if he was holding something and it vanished from him.

 

   “Accessing the armiger?” Noctis couldn’t hold back a small grin, folding his arms as he eyed Prompto’s weapon.  
  
   “Y-yeah, that!” Prompto pointed at him and gave a small grin. He scratched his cheek anxiously and averted his eyes from the prince’s face.

 

   “I still don’t get how it works. Could you maybe show me a few more times?” He looked back at Noctis’ face, peeking out with one eye like he was embarrassed to ask.

 

    Noctis cracked a small smile once again and rolled his pale blue eyes. He unfolded his arms, stretching them overhead with a grunt.

 

   “Of course, man. It’s no big deal…” He brought his hands back down and cracked his knuckles carefully.

 

   “So… It was described to me this way,” Noctis began and held his empty left hand out in front of him so they could both easily see.

 

   “Since I have a connection to the crystal’s magic, prince of the lucii and all that, I can access my armiger. But I can lend you and others access to it as well while I’m close to you.” He explained and bend his fingers slightly, a soft crackle of blue light and shards of what looked like crystal appearing in his hand which materialized into his engine blade. He tightened his fingers around the handle as it fully formed and made his hand drop a bit from the sudden weight. He held up the blade for Prompto to see.

 

   “At least that's how I remember it.. It’s like reaching into a backpack that's always there whether you wear it or not.” Noctis said with a shrug and with a release of his fingers, the engine blade flashed back out of existence and into the armiger from whence it came.

 

   Prompto looked absolutely mystified by the simple display of power shown to him and he groaned loudly, his shoulders sinking down in exasperation.

 

   “How am I supposed to do that? You had to get this pistol out for me before we started because I couldn’t even do it right..” The blonde whined a tad, seeming to try and make light of the dissatisfaction he felt.

 

   Noctis sighed quietly moved forward to stand beside Prompto instead of in front of him. He held his hand straight out again with nothing in his grasp.

 

   “... Try and envision what you want to do with the pistol. Like putting it back onto a shelf.” He suggested as he watched apprehensively what his friend did next.

 

   Prompto held his hand out slowly, his fingers tightening around the gun and his arm visibly shaking. He took a long, slow breath and stared down at the gun in his grasp. It stayed put in his grip and even when he flexed his fingers as he watched Noctis do, it didn’t budge.

 

   “D..Damn it. I still can’t do it..It feels.. _wrong_..” Prompto groaned out through gritted teeth as he stared daggers into his firearm.

 

   Noctis stayed quiet beside him for a few moments before he turned to face him. His expression was one of slight confusion.

 

   “What does ‘wrong’ mean?” He asked, squinting his eyes a bit.

 

   Prompto squeezed his empty fist at his side and shook a bit. He felt the strongest urge to just throw the pistol away from him and to run out but he knew he couldn’t do that. Not when Noctis was here…

 

   “I…,” He breathed out hard through his nose and dropped his hands back to his sides dejectedly. He couldn’t form the words properly. His tongue felt like mush in his mouth, unable to string his thoughts together.

 

_I feel like I can’t be trusted with this?_

_I feel like I shouldn’t be able to use something like this?_

_I feel like I’ll fail you?_

_I feel like an outsider who shouldn’t be allowed this close to even being associated with y-_

 

   “Hey. You can talk to me.” Noctis said, reaching out and grabbing gently to his friend’s shoulder. Grounding.

 

   Feeling reassurance but also an unmistakable rush of exhaustion rise up in his chest, Prompto looked up at Noctis with genuine concern in his pale violet eyes. His features were distorted in tense stress which was written all over his face.

 

   “Dude, I feel like I’m going to screw it up and hurt you somehow.” He finally got out and looked at his hands and the gun.

 

   “Like… I’m just a civilian. You trained for this your whole life. So did Gladiolus and Ignis. They trained to use this power with you for their whole lives too,”  The blonde went on, searching Noctis’ face for anything to give away what he was thinking. He wasn’t getting anything.

 

   “And just… Noct. Dude, What if I screw everything up for you guys?” He urged, tightening his fists at his sides. His gaze burned into the floor at his feet as tears threatened to escape his eyes.

 

   The large room was silent. It was deafening.  

 

   Noctis clicked his tongue.

 

   “... Is that what you’re so worried about? That you aren’t ‘worthy’ or something?” The prince asked with a raised eyebrow. He reached out and took his friend’s wrist so he would stop trembling so much.

 

   “Prompto. Listen for a second. If you think for a second you have to be ‘worthy’ for this, that’s bullshit.” He gave the blonde’s wrist a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

 

   “I asked you to come because I wanted you there. I don’t care about any of that other stuff… About you being a civilian or anything like that. You’re important to me, okay?” Noctis mumbled a bit.

 

   “That’s why I know you can access my magic. Because I trust you.” He said firmly.

   “And you aren’t going to hurt me. I know that for a fact.” He sighed as he released his wrist and stretched his arms behind his head.

 

   Prompto stared at his friend for a while after that, a few tears dripping down his freckled cheeks which he quickly brushed away.

 

   Pursing his lips and puffing out his chest a tad, he held out the hand holding the pistol.

 

   Prompto took another deep breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to ruin whatever confidence he now had.

 

   With a small release of his fingers against the handle of the handgun, the firearm shimmered away in the same soft blue light and small splash of crystal as when Noctis did it previously.

 

   Prompto smiled softly, meeting Noctis’ eyes.

 

   “Wasn’t so difficult, right?” Noctis gave him a thumbs up and a small smile in return.

 

   “Now that you did it once, It should be pretty simple to do again. That's how it was with me.” He explained as he reached into his pocket and fished out his smartphone.

 

   “... It’s late. Want to come to my place for dinner? Ignis is cooking.” Noctis offered with a shrug. A mischievous twinkle showed in his eyes.

 

   “We can grind some King’s Knight too.” He suggested and spun his phone in his fingertips.

 

   Prompto looked his friend over before nodding once. Nudging Noctis playfully in the side, he broke into a fond grin.

 

   “Sounds great. Count me in!” The blonde said enthusiastically as he leaned on his closest friend, ushering them down towards the door. He took a deep breath, relief filling his lungs.

 

   “Oh, And thanks, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and other takes are important to me!  
> I'd love to read your thoughts and theories! Back and forths are fun and help with ideas!


End file.
